


同一种恶作剧引发的两种下场-Thilbo篇

by Vanish



Series: 同一种恶作剧引发的两种下场 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, April Fool's Day, Fluff, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 写给两个CP的愚人节贺文（是不同的两篇）！莫名发现Bilbo跟Harry都可以隐身，恶作剧太方便了（）
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: 同一种恶作剧引发的两种下场 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708399
Kudos: 3





	同一种恶作剧引发的两种下场-Thilbo篇

**Author's Note:**

> 写给两个CP的愚人节贺文（是不同的两篇）！莫名发现Bilbo跟Harry都可以隐身，恶作剧太方便了（）

比尔博·巴金斯有个习惯，在远征的旅程中，每个晚上，只要他们能找到宿营的地方，他都会从怀里掏出一个小本子，借着篝火的火光记上几笔。即使现在他们已经夺回了孤山，收复了伊鲁勃，这个习惯还是没有改变。

“3月31日，”他写道，然后对着这个日期扬了扬眉。今天已经3月31号了？那明天岂不是愚人节？在哈比屯，愚人节可是一个近乎狂欢的节日，就像万圣节一般，大家会花上一整天时间相互捉弄，开一些无伤大雅的玩笑，以此来增进各家之间的感情。不知道矮人们有没有这个习俗，但给平静的生活来点乐子应该是可以被允许的……？唔，现在应该算是平静的生活吧。

而且反正他现在有个恶作剧利器。

第二天，没人发现，巴金斯老爷从城堡中消失了。

最先发现有怪事发生的大概是庞伯。他正在准备大家的午餐，已经做好了做好所有的菜。哦不，并不是所有，还有最后一道菜，那是巴金斯老爷最爱的甜点，国王吩咐过，每顿都必须准备一份。庞伯随手拿了块肉干塞进嘴里，然后擦了擦手开始准备材料。当他和好面转身准备拿鸡蛋时，面前诡异的情景惊得他目瞪口呆。只见搅蛋器正在自己晃动着，把鸡蛋搅得更加均匀。然后那个碗飘了起来，飘到庞伯旁边自动倾斜，把蛋液倒进了面糊里。仿佛这样还不够似的，面糊自己动起来把自己揉成了一团，然后各种材料都自己飘了过来加到了碗里，最后那个碗自己飘起来飞进了烤炉，一切才沉默下来。

“我的马哈尔啊，”惊讶的庞伯无意识地又拿了一块肉干塞进了嘴里，喃喃道，“我的食材和碗碟都成精了吗？”直到结束挖矿工作的波佛回来，庞伯还没从恍惚的状态中走出来。

第二个被惊吓到的大概是正在花园工作的诺力。他正哼着小曲给花圃浇水，回头就看见自己的剪子摇摇晃晃地飘了起来，然后飘到灌木丛旁开始咔擦咔擦地修剪枝桠。可怜的诺力对着被修剪成橡果形状的灌木和自己的剪刀发了整整一小时的呆。

奇力和菲力正在争抢欧力的小弹弓，矮小的矮人愤慨地两头跑，却怎么也抓不到在空中飞来飞去的弹弓，只能跟在哈哈大笑的两个王子身后追赶。突然三人看到空中的弹弓改变了方向，接着毫无章法的乱飞了一阵之后，倒转过来用柄在两个王子的头上不轻不重地各敲了一下，最后飞回了欧力的手中。

三人正愣着神，德瓦林走了过来：“菲力，奇力，索林在找你们。”

兄弟俩答应一声离开了，德瓦林故意慢下来留在后面问欧力：“那两个小子又欺负你？”

“没有……”欧力红着脸摇了摇头，又突然想起什么似的把手里的弹弓举起来对德瓦林说，“我的弹弓会飞！”德瓦林的嘴角狠狠地抽了抽。

巴林正急匆匆地向国王的书房走去，丝毫没察觉到自己梳理得整整齐齐的胡子上多了一朵野花。

朵力的账本上被人画上了一些涂鸦，但小心地避开了写着数字的地方。

葛罗音擦擦汗，拿起自己放在一旁的酒壶灌了一口，却发现自己的酒壶里装的全是水。

如果说这些怪事都不算大的话，到了晚饭的时候，事情就似乎真的严重了起来。国王在书房里焦急的踱来踱去，终于忍耐不住要往外冲。

“索林，冷静一点，比尔博会回来的。”

“可是他已经消失一天了！早上他就不见了，一定是他还没原谅我，自己偷偷回夏尔了，不行我要去追他。”

没人拦得住暴走的国王，即使他大伤初愈，现在还虚弱得像个孩子，但矮人小孩也依然是十分强壮的。他大步离开了书房，决定去随便牵一匹马先在城堡附近找找。

但他的辫子突然被拽住了。

淡淡的酒气从他的右边飘了过来。

索林愣住了。他想起离开半兽人洞穴后突然从树后出来的比尔博，和拿着钥匙将他们从精灵地牢里解救出来的飞贼。

比尔博？

国王的声音里带着惊讶和期待。

“被你猜到了，真没劲。”霍比特人突然出现在了他的身边。矮小的飞贼脸上带着不正常的红晕，眉眼带笑地看着他：“索林，你去哪？”

“我以为你回去夏尔了。”国王小心翼翼地说，“我以为你还没有原谅我。”

“原谅……”霍比特人小小地喷了一口气，“不，我还没有。”

“……”

“因为你不让我去瑞文戴尔。”飞贼哼了一声，然后好像有点支撑不住自己身体似的轻轻靠在了索林的身上。

……那个地方有什么好去的。索林腹诽。

“还不让我回夏尔。我们的合约都结束了。”飞贼打了个哈欠。

打住，这个话题不该继续下去了。

“你今天去哪了？”索林问道。

“今天是愚人节！”比尔博突然抬头看他，因为这个动作他的身体晃了晃，索林急忙把他揽住以免他摔倒。

“什么节？”

“愚人节。”飞贼的眼睛亮亮的，“我们会在这一天捉弄别人，互相开玩笑。”

……捉弄？索林后知后觉地想起了巴林胡子上那朵风格诡异的野花。

“所以巴林胡子上的花，欧力的弹弓……都是你？”

“是呀。”比尔博开心地笑了起来，然后又叹了口气，“没意思，都没有人来捉弄我。”

“你们会怎么互相捉弄？”索林突然觉得自己应该问下去。

“互相开玩笑啊，恶作剧，还有人会在这一天表白什么的。”飞贼又懒懒地靠回了索林的肩膀。葛罗音的酒似乎有点烈，他的头有点晕。

“……比尔博，我喜欢你，留在孤山，好不好。”

“愚人节玩笑？你学的真快。”比尔博笑了起来，“我也喜欢你。愚人节快乐。”

索林看着说完话就靠着他的肩膀睡着的飞贼，决定忽略他的最后一句话。

去他的愚人节快乐。

-THE END-


End file.
